A Toho Infestation
by WolfmanThomas
Summary: the Kaiju of the Toho universe are sent to different worlds and it all leads up to one big crisis
1. Dimension Tide

Place: Global Defense Force Central Command, Tokyo Japan

A middle aged Japanese scientist walks to the main control room, the room is large, half the size of a football feild, and has numerous computers, each had someone monitoring it, several of the screens had images of giant monsters, the scientist walk up to a man dressed in an Admiral's uniform, the Admiral looked about in his 50's, he had a goatee and grey streaks in his thick black hair.  
"Admiral Tachibana" the Scientist adressed him  
"Yes Hayashida" the Admiral replied  
The scientist, Hayashida, had shoulder length black hair and a thin moustache  
"We have locked on the Red Bamboo base on Songell Island along with the Simion and Nebulan bases, and we have located all kaiju except for Godzilla sir" Hayashida stated  
"Excilent" Tachibana said, "All personal, perpare the Dimension Tide and all units in the areas with the kaiju, get ready to hold them off, while the cannons charge"  
"SIR!" one officer paniced, "Radiation levels have skyrocketed in Tokyo Bay!"  
'Godzilla" Tachibana's eyes narrowed.  
The water in Tokyo Bay exploded as Godzilla rose from the depths and roared, the beast peered into the city and looked in the direction of the GDF base, as if he could see through the building between him and the base.  
"Sir, this is Captain Douglas Gordan of the Gotango, we are in route to your position" a voice comes from the radio  
"Very well," Tachibana looked at the monitors, all the teams are engaging the kaiju around the world, as the building shook as Godzilla was knocked forward as the Gotango shot him with its maser

Tachibana pressed a red button at the communications array and said, "Attention all GDF personal, Godzilla is attacking the base in Tokyo, as you know this is too important to pass up, so I am ordering the last of the Dimension Tide cannons at us and to prevent us getting killed before we can fire on the kaiju, so I will say it was an honor to serve with you all?"

The Dimesion Tide was locked in on Godzilla and Tachibana, with a tear in his eye, nodded at the personal as they all fired the Dimension Tides sucking all the world's kaiju along with all GDF and Red Bamboo personal and the two alien races and sent them to other worlds.

Tachibana along with Hayashida, the GDF personal, the crew of the Gotango, and Godzilla blacked out and will later wake up in a world that is more than meets the eye.


	2. A Prime Problem pt1

Place: Unknown whereabouts in the Pacific Northwest

Speeding down the highway being chased by two dark purple cars was a blue motorcycle with a teenage male as its rider, he was in terrified, one month ago, the world public found out about giant alien robots, as the Decepticons attacked the town of Jasper, Nevada, since then more Decepticons appeared called Predacons and set out to hunt their enemies, the Autobots. One of the cars chasing the motorcycle opened a hatch and fired a blaster, hitting the front of the bike making it flip, before the teen could hit the road, the bike transformed into a female robot and caught him.

The cars transformed into their robot forms and aimed their blasters at the femme.

"Stand down Autobot" one robot said

"Get fragged" the Femme retorted

All of a sudden there was a large boom as a portal opened up in the sky and what looked like three meteors flew out, one of them was heading right for the robots and teen. The female robot transformed back into vehicle mode while the two Decepticons were distracted by the falling object.

"Jack hop on" the femme said

The teen got on and the femme sped off as the object hit where the other two robots were. The smoke cleared and revealed what looked like a giant submarine with a drill in the front, the human, Jack, looked at the rear view and saw the hatch open up as some people got out.

"Arcee, there's people in there" Jack said

"I see that, and look what else is there" The femme said as a ground bridge opened up revealing more of the same robots as before as well as a slender robot with clawed fingers and what looked like stilettos for feet.

"Looks like those two cons called in back up before that ship crashed on them" Arcee said

"We can't just leave those people the..." Jack was cut off after the sound of blasters, he looked back and to both his and Arcee's suprise, the Decepticons were retreating as the people from the ship were shooting at them with laser blasters.

One human, wearing some sort of blue and white armor was jumping 40 feet in the air, shooting somehing that fired a large energy beam, which obliterated the cons.

"I think the cons need help more than the people" Arcee joked

The Decepticons had no choice but to fall back, the portal opened back up and they retreated back. Back at the ship the Japanese male who jumped 40 feet in the air walked over to an American man, in his 40's, with a moustache and wore an overcoat.

"Captain Gordon, what the hell were those things?" the man said, he was in his late 20's and had short spikey hair.

"I don't know Ozaki," Gordan replied.

"Sir we have a civilian about 500 feet from us" an officer said

"Ozaki, intercept the civilian, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore and we should talk to some locals" Gordan said.

"Sir, yes sir" Oazki nodded and leaped right infront of the motorcycle, causing Jack to yelp in suprise

"How did you..." Jack was stunned

"It's alright kid, I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm First Lieutenant Shinichi Ozaki of the Gotango, of the Global Defense Force, I'd like for you to come with me" Ozaki held out his hand

"Where in the Pitt did you come from?" Arcee asked

"Who said that?" Ozaki reached for his blaster pistol, "Show yourself"

Arcee then transformed and aimed her blasters at the man

"What the hell, another one?" Ozaki pulled out his blaster and Arcee was hit from behind, it was reinforcements.

"Wait, she's not one of them" Jack got between the on coming jeep and Arcee

the jeep stopped and Gordan stepped out

"Stand down" he ordered, Ozaki had his pistol aimed right at Arcee's optic, Arcee herself had one servo on the spot where she was hit

"Kid, you know what that thing is?" Gordan looked Jack dead in the eye

"What do you mean, shouldn't you guys know, she's an Autobot, I'm sure Fowler briefed you guys on that when you made this Global Defense Force" Jack said confused

"Kid I never heard of anyone named Fowler from any government nor is there any file of any Autobots in the GDF database" Gordon said

"Captain Gordan sir, the Gotango just radioed in, we have no contact with any GDF forces anywhere on earth sir? an officer said from the jeep

"Where did you come from?" Jack asked

"The question is, were did the DT send us and if HE got here to" Gordan said with a serious look on his face

"He?" Arcee recovered from the hit to her back, "I think we both need to do some explaining".

Meanwhile, somewhere off the coast of main, Godzilla was passed out from the fall, he was weak and needed to feed on radiation, he managed to wake up and immediatly zeroed in on the nearest source of radiation, an island community called Griffen Rock.


	3. A Prime Problem pt2

Place: 10 miles from Griffen Rock

A Navy Destroyer is on patrol, after the Decepticons made themselves known, the military stepped into overdrive, Nevada was evacuated entirely after their leader Megatron, established New Kaon, but little does the crew of this ship knows, a new threat is on the loose and is headded right for them.

"Captain, we discovered an unidentified object off the starbord" the Cheif Petty Officer said

"Decepticons?" The Captain asked

"No sir, all signs point to this thing being organic and it's too big to be a whale" the Petty Officer looked worried

Suddenly the ship shook violently as something rammed it. The captain grabbed hold of the radio

"This is Captain Walter Oswald of the USS Lincoln we are under attack by an unknown creature and..." the Captain screamed followed by a roar of a god

"SKREEEEEEONNNNK"

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location in Griffen Rock, there where six Autobots, the red and white and the yellow robot were training the other four, one month ago the two Autobots were sent to Griffen Rock for one purpose, to train the other four and activiate their weapons.

The four trainees were blasting at targets set up by their human compainions while said companions and the other two Autobots watched

"Nice shot there Heatwave" the red and white autobot commented as the large red Autobot which resembled a fireman shot a target dead center

"It was easy Ratchet, now when will we get to put the hurt on some Con's" Heatwave asked enthusiastically

"Until we can locate, Arcee, Bulkhead, and the others" Ratchet answered

Suddenly an alarm went off, the bots and humans ran to the command center and a man in his late teens got to the computer to see what was going on.

"What is it Graham?" the large green Autobot asked.

"There's a large spike in radiation about a mile off shore Boulder," Graham replied, "And whatever it is, it's headed right for Griffen Rock"

"Decepticons?" Heatwave asked Ratchet

"No," Ratchet leaned in to the computer and looked at the radiation signature, "the energy signature is too different"

the signature was now half a mile from the island town and suddenly a booming roar echoed

"SKREEEEEONNNNNNK!"

"W-what was that?" the orange and white Autobot asked nervously

"I don't know Blades, but it obviously commited a noise voilation" the blue and white Autobot that resembled a police officer answered

At that time there was a call from the town's cheif scientist Doc Green, he was of Jamacain decent and he looked terrified.

"Cheif Burns, anybody?!" Green paniced

"What is it?" Cheif Burns answered, he was a middle aged man with grey hair and a mostache and was in a policeman's uniform

"I-I can't believe it, just look?" Green took his communication's camera and pointed out to the water

What the Burns family and Autobots saw was incredible, a large beast, it was covered in charcoal grey scales, three rows of silver maple leaf shaped spins down it's back and tail, a stangely mamailian shaped head, and peircing orange red eyes that looked almost human, it opened its mouth and let out the same booming roar.

"By the Allspark" Ratchet but his hand over his mouth

"Graham, raidio the military, if that thing comes ashore.." Cheif Burns was cut off

"Rescue Bots, roll to the rescue" Heatwave shouted

"Heatwave, what the heck are you thinking?" the red headed man asked, he was in his twenties

"Giving the military some time by holding that thing off" Heatwave replied

"Uhh, guys, just a heads up, that creature is the source of the radiation spike" Graham brought up

"What?" Ratchet looked amazed, "But judging by the radiation levels that thing should be dead, no organic life form can survive these radiation levels"

"Then tell it that" Graham retorted

"Nevermind, Bumblebee, Heatwave, Chase, Boulder, you try to hold off that thing while the Burns family, Blades, and I get the civilians to the shelter" Ratchet looked at the screen at the creature.

Meanwhile back at the Gotango, after introductions Jack was in the ship's galley having an actual meal after weeks of eating junk, Gordan and Ozaki were outside with Arcee talking about their situation.

"So, this 'Godzilla' is that big of a big threat?" Arcee asked

"You have no idea, the only good thing I can think of that came from the kaiju appearing was the tech boom of the 60's which lead us to build the Mecha units and other tech that we'd probably wouldn't of have for another fifty years from now" Gordan replied

"Yes, and if we made it here to your universe, we can only suspect that at least Godzilla and our main base was sent here to" Ozaki added, "Our engineers are trying to get our communications array up to try to contact them and any other GDF agents if they made it here too"

One agent came up, with a paniced look in her eyes

"Captain Gordan," the agent paniced, "We have got communications up and you need to see this"

"Put it on the innercom" Gordan ordered

The agent went back down and turned on the innercom to broadcast what was going on

"This is Huxley Prescott, reporting live from Griffen Rock, where OH MY GOD" the voice was interupted by an explosion and roar, "GRIFFEN ROCK IS UNDER ATTACK BY A DINOSAUR!"

"Godzilla" Gordan whispered to himself, he then looks down into the Gotango, "Get the propultion system back up RIGHT NOW!"

A helicopter then appeared and landed landed by the Gotango, a middle aged African Amriecan man in a government suit and a woman in nurses scrubs who had a strong family resemblance to Jack hopped off and ran towards Arcee.

"Arcee where's Jack," the woman asked worriedly

"And what in the sam hill is this" the man asked

"It's alright June, Jack is down in the galley to get something to eat" Arcee reassured June as Ozaki hopped off the Gotango

"I'm First Lieutenant Shinichi Ozaki of the Global Defense Force, this is the Gotango, are you with the military" Ozaki asked the man

"I'm Special Agent William Fowler of the US Army, and what in the hell is the Global Defence Force" Fowler replied

"Have you heard what's going on in Griffin Rock?" Ozaki asked

"The creature?" Fowler raised an eyebrow, "you know about that thing"

"I'll explain later, in the mean time raido your superiors to send their most powerful weapons to engage that thing," Ozaki said as an alarm went off

Back in Griffin Rock, Godzilla advanced towards the town's nuclear power plant, Bumblebee and the Rescue Bots fired at him with little effect, he was hungry and ignored the blasts, walked through buildings like nothing and flattened cars and people who tried to flee

"When is back up coming?" Heatwave was frustrated

Bumblebee replied with a series of beeps

"Bee's right Heatwave," Chase added, "If we're having trouble with this thing what good can the military do?"

All of a sudden two beams hit Godzilla in the back, Godzilla and the Autobots turned to where the beams came from and say an air ship, it was dome shaped and had the letters S-X on the side. Inside the ship Admiral Tachibana was in the center seat with four other GDF agents and looked at Godzilla.

"Super X, online and ready to engage Godzilla" one agent said

"Fire cadmium missles" Tachibana ordered

the Super X fired at Godzilla, who's spines began to glow, and he was ready for battle.


	4. A Prime Problem pt3

Place: New Kaon

A large grey Decepticon was sitting on his throne as the jet like 'Con groveled before him.

"You haven't seen these humans lord Megatron, their weapons were far too advanced than what they should of had" the Decepticon begged for his life

"I do not care if they had Cybertronian weapons Starscream, you retreated from humans, and you come back here?" Megatron glared at Starscream.

At that moment two other Decepticons came in, one was purple with a large cannon on his arm and had one eye, the other was slender and had a screen over his face

"Lord Megatron, you should see this" The Purple Decepticon said

"What is it Shockwave" Megatron asked

"Show them Soundwave" Shockwave turned to the slender 'Con who shown what was going on in Griffen Rock.

"As you can see, there is what appears to be a new military air craft, engaging the creature" Huxley said over the sounds of missles hitting Godzilla, "and it seems that it's actually hurting i..."

He was cut off as a beam of blue energy passed over him.

"Why does this concern us?" Megatron asked annoyed.

"Because Lord Megatron, this creature was immune to Autobot weapons, and if the humans developed a weapon that did what Cybertronian weapons couldn't accomplish, both they and this creature could pose a threat to our cause" Shockwave explained

Megatron thought for a moment, he didn't care that if Autobots couldn't hurt a dumb animal, but if the humans made a weapon that could hinder his plans for world conquest, then he could not allow that.

"Decepticons, prepare for attack," Megatron roared, "Shockwave, Soundwave, Predaking, Starscream, Knockout, all of you follow me to the Nemesis"

With that, the five other Con's followed Megatron to their warship, before Soundwave stopped.

"Attention Lord Megatron" a voice came from Soundwave, everyone knew it couldn't of been his own.

"Octane, is that you?" Starscream asked, recognizing the voice.

"Starscream you silver serpent, I thought Megatron scrapped you eons ago" the Decepticon on the other end joked.

"Get to the point Octane" Megatron ordered

"Well me and my team were in the area when we caught your message, and ol'Trypticon here is aching to stretch out his legs and smash something" Octane said

"Trypticon?" the Cons on earth said in unison, they knew or atleast heard of the giant beast that could of won the war for the Decepticons if not for the Autobots Metroplex and Omega Supreme.

"Very well, Octane, have you and your team meet us at the corrodents Soundwave is sending you right now" Megatron said

the Decepticons boarded the Nemesis and took off for Griffin Rock.

Meanwhile at Griffin Rock, Godzilla made it to the power plant, despite the Super X's attack, and began to feed on the energy.

"Damn it, we cant fire on him until he's finished unless we want to irradiate the entire island" Tachibana cursed

At the Griffin Rock Lab.

"NO!" Ratchet shouted

"That thing's gonna kill everyone in town with the fallout." Cheif Burns stated

"Not exactly, Charlie." Doc Greene said, looking at his computer, "look at this, the creature is feeding on the radiation"

"What kind of animal is this?" Ratchet was in total disbelief

one of the three children in the room with them walked up to Ratchet, he was a young hispanic boy about 12 years old with glasses.

"Ratchet, maybe you should try working on converting that time arch in the basement into a ground bridge again" the boy said

"Now's not the time Raf," Ratchet said

suddenly two large objects appears on radar.

"What now?" Ratchet put his hand on his head.

"Oh no," Greene gasped in horror.

everyone looked out the window and saw the Nemisis and another warship

"Decepticons" Ratchet said

Back on the ground where the other Autobots were, Bumblebee let out a series of beeps in frustration

"Alright Rescuebots, we're really in the big leauges now" Heatwave said as every Decepticon from the second ship dropped out to the ground

And then, to everyone's horror, the second ship transformed into a giant robotic dinosaur

"Is that military?" One of the pilots of the Super-X asked

"I doubt it" Tachibana said

Back at the lab.

"T-t-trypticon!" Ratchet shouted in horror

"Trypticon?" the blonde boy asked

"One of the most feared Decepticons from the war" Ratchet said

back on the ground, Trypticon roared and swung his tail and smashed several buildings, Octane flew up beside Trypticon's head, he was a red and blue Decepticon, with a mouth plate

"Go crazy big boy, just be sure not to kill any of our own guys" Octane said

"DESTROY!" the black and purple Decepticon roared and shot a beam out of his mouth at the Super-X

"We're hit!" one pilot said as the ship shook and a swarm of jet Vehicons and Incecticons attacked the anti-kaiju craft

"Get Gordan NOW" Tachibana yelled

Back at the Gotengo, the news of the Decepticons in Griffin Rock was on the ship's media scanner.

"Someone tell me that the engines are up and running, damn it!" Gordan said, clearly aggravated.

"Super X calling Gotengo, Super X calling Gotengo," a call came in

"DAMN IT GORDAN, PICK UP!" Tachibana yelled.

Gordan touched a communicater on his collar.

"Gordan here, we know what's going on but..." he was cut off

"I wanted you here before we even got here!" Tachibana said over the communicater

"Admiral, the Gotengo's engines are out," Gordan explained, "We'll be there as soon as we get them up and running"

"You better hurry Gordan, cause wherever we got sent to, there's a god damn alien invasion going on" Tachibana said

"Sir, some of those aliens could be friendlies, we already encountered one of them" Gordan said

At that moment Arcee got contacted herself.

"Arcee, please tell me your near by" a deep voice said

"Bulkhead?" Arcee asked

"Hey, Smokescreen, I found her" Bulkhead said

"Thank Primus, by the way, am I the only one who notices that ship up ahead" another voice said, this one sounded younger, like a man in his early to mid 20's

"That's where I am" Arcee ran to the other side and waved at a green hummer and blue and white race car that were headed towards her

The hummer stopped and its driver's side door opened and a young Japanese girl stepped out, then the hummer transformed into a large portly Autobot and the race car transformed into his robot form, a medium built robot.

"We've been listening in on the radio, what the scrapp is going on in Griffin Rock," Bulkhead asked

Suddenly Godan called out at Arcee.

"The engines are back up, you and your friends gonna come with us for cover fire or are ya gonna sit there and catch up on good times" Gordan said

Back in Griffin Rock, the Super X and Autobots were busy fighting the Decepticons and Trypticon as Godzilla was finishing feeding on the reactor. Godzilla looked at the giant Decepticon, he saw a chalanger, an enemy. Godzilla roared at Trypticon, who fired another blast at the Super X.

Trypticon was pre-occupied with the GDF was ship as he followed Megatron's orders to leave the monster alone, "it's nothing more than an animal, no real threat, and if it does attack us then we'll destroy it" he said

Suddenly Trypticon was sent flying forward as he was hit in the back by Godzill's atomic ray. Trypticon roared at the monster king, it was a declaration of war.


	5. A Prime Problem pt4

The two titans glared at eachother, in Godzilla's mind, here was another foe for him to face, and another machine no less, in Trypticon's mind, here is this organic beast, with the nerve to strike him, he was Trypticon, the mightiest Decepticon in Megatron's army, how dare this animal hit him.

The monsters roared and fired their beams at eachother, the two beams collided, the resulting blast destroyed everything between the two, and Godzilla charged at Trypticon, who raised his claw ready to strike. With an incredible force, Trypticon sank his razor sharp claws into Godzilla as soon as the monster king was within reach, Godzilla roared in pain and slamed his tail into the side of the Decepticon's face, knocking him down. Godzilla then charged his atomic beam and fired point blank on Trypticon, obliterating him and causing the Decepticon to cry out in agony.

Everyone looked at the site in awe and horror, Megatron wasn't so shocked not since Optimus first got hold of the Star Saber, but Trypticon, the most powerful warrior in the Decepticon army, destroyed by an animal so easily.

Megarton roared in anger and turned to Predaking, "PREDAKING, RIP THAT CREATURE'S THROAT OUT!" he ordered

Pedaking transformed into his dragon mode and flew at Godzilla, the dragon Decepticon was only a fourth of the Monster King's size and Godzilla just smacked the machine with his tail onto the ground and stomped on Predaking, killing him. Godzilla then turned his attention to the Nemesis.

Starscream flew to Megatron and transformed into his robot mode.

"Lord Megatron, I suggest we retreat, that thing just killed Predaking and Trypticon like they were nothing" The second in command paniced.

Megatron slapped Starscream and glared at him, "I WILL NOT RETREAT FROM AN ANIMAL!" he roared, "DECEPTICONS ATTACK THAT CREATURE!"

The Nemesis aimed all its weapons at Godzilla as the other Decepticons that weren't busy fighting the Autobots fired at him. The monster king fired his atomic breath and obliterated a swarm of Insecticons.

The Nemesis opened fire with all its weapons and knocked Godzilla on his back as the remaining Insecticons swarmed over him and ripped into his flesh. Godzilla roared in pain as Megatron flew down in his jet mode. Godzilla fired his atomic breath trying to kill his attackers. Megatron laneded on Godzilla's face and took out is his Dark Star Saber and got ready to strike.

Meanwhile at the Gotengo.

"Damn it, the helicopter is low on fuel, we cant make it back to base" Fowler cursed.

"They're taking civilians in Griffen Rock to some aircraft carriers, we can drop you all off" Gordan said, "besides the airforce just arrived and they're seeing the Super X as a threat." he clapped his hands together, "Alright, no time to waste, you four on the ship and you bots, in the hangar" Godan ordered as he ran to the hatch to get in

"He kind of reminds me of Ultra Magnus the way he gives orders like that" Bulkhead commented as he, Arcee, and Smokescreen got on board

Once everyone got onboard, the Gotengo took off and with amazing speed began heading to Griffen Rock.

In the hangar there was unease in the air, Decepticons and to top it all off, this Godzilla, and from what they heard in the news, he destroyed Trypticon with ease.

"Anyone else feeling a little scared with Prime not here to lead the charge?" Bulkhead broke the silence.

"I don't know between what we heard on the news and what Gordan said about Godzilla, I doubt even Optimus could be much help, even with the Star Saber" Arcee replied as Jack, Miko, Ozaki, and a fourth person walked in, he was latino, and had long hair in a pony tail with black sunglasses.

"Jack, glad to see your still in one piece" Smokescreen joked.

"Good to see you to Smoke, you to Bulkhead" Jack gave a small smile, he was glad to be reunited with his friends and mother

"Who are you two?" Bulkhead asked

"Oh, Im..." Ozaki was cut off by the man in the sunglasses

"Juan Lopez, member of the GDF's psychic division," the man introduced himself

"And I'm Lieutenant Shinichi Ozaki" Ozaki gave Lopez an annoyed look for cutting him off

Lopez looked up at the Autobots and straightend his glasses

"Psychic? you mean telepathy and all that" Smokescreen asked

"Indeed, I'm here to see if any of you would get me close to Godzilla when we arrive" Lopes replied

"And what the scrap are you gonna do?" Bulkhead raised his "eyebrow"

"The GDF has been utilizing psychics for two years now after one Miki Saegusa managed to stall him long enough to evacuate a city he was headed for" Lopez explained

"And you're gonna do that?" Arcee asked, "What are you gonna do if you do that"

"I will use Godzilla to defeat our enemies" Lopez said, "And Bulkhead, I'll tell you I am not full of 'slag' as you're thinking"

"What, how'd you..." Bulkhead was flabberghasted

"Psychic remember" Lopez smirked

"But how could you read our minds, we're machines" Arcee pointed out

"My guess us because you're techno-organic and can produce brain waves" Lopez explained

"Attention, we are now ten miles from Griffin Rock, all non-essential personal take the shuttle planes to the nearest aircraft carrier" Gordan said over the innercom.

June, Fowler, and some GDF agents entered the hangar

"Well you kids better get on a shuttle plane" Ozaki said

"Aww, come on I want to see that Godzilla thing" Miko complained

"Good to know you haven't changed Miko" Jack sighed as he took her hand and walked to a small box shaped plane with Fowler and June meeting them.

Back in Griffin Rock, Godzilla was swatting at the incecticons, trying to get them off as Megatron landed on the monsters face and transformed. Megatron was staring right into the eye of the king of the monsters, the Decepticon tyrant could see the pure rage in Godzilla's eye.

"I must admit creature, in different circumstances I would of ordered Shockwave to find a way to control you and have you be the vanguard of the new Decepticon Empire, but unfortunatly you must die" Megatron said as he stabbed Godzilla in the eye with the Dark Star Saber.

Godzilla let out an ear splitting scream in pain that even made the incecticons drop off to cover there audio receptors along with Megatron, the roar could be heard everywhere within a thousand miles as the monster king began to glow red.

Megatron grabbed his sword and flew away as Godzilla's body grew hotter, before he let out a burst of energy that destroyed everything within a half mile radius, Megarton barly escaped.

The Decepticon leader turned back to face Godzilla and saw his wounds aside from the one in his left eye were healing. The look in the monster's eyes made Megarton for the first time horrified, it was the look of pure hatered and rage.

"Decepticons, RETREAT!" Megatron said as Godzilla's spines glowed red

"Starscream to base, we need a ground bridge now!" Starscream paniced

As ordered a bridge opened and every flying Decepticon flew through as Godzilla fired a spiral red heat beam at the Nemesis, obliterating it, the Autobots and Decepticons on the ground were frozen in fear and awe as Megatron's warship was destroyed and like Trypticon, it was destroyed with ease.

Godzilla then turned his attention to them.

"Oh scrap!" Heatwave said as Godzilla charged for another attack

Suddenly a laser hits Godzilla, pushing the mosnter back, the Autobots looked to see who fired and saw the Gotengo.

"Ratchet, Bee, its us, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen" Arcee said over her com-link

"Arcee, what is going on?" Ratched asked, clearly dumbfounded at today's events

"We'll explain later, in the mean time we got to drve Godzilla out into sea" Arcee replied

"Godzilla? Who in the name of the All-Spark is that?!" Ratchet yelled as Godzilla roared at his familiar foe.

Back on the bridge of the Gotengo, Gordon was sitting in the captain's chair and looked out at Godzilla on the screen.

"Missed me huh old friend?" he said to himself


	6. A Prime Problem pt5

Godzilla looked around him, there was still some of those metal creatures that attacked him, and the two machines that he had battled countless times before, and to top it off more of the human's military was approaching, he was in no mood to fight as he rubbed his eye where that grey creature stabbed him, the first serious injury he got since he first fought the metal duplicate of himself the humans made. Godzilla roared and walked forward towards the water as the Autobots aimed their weapons at the creature.

"Hold it, it looks like he's heading back to sea" Tachibana said over the comm freaquency.

"Who is this?" Chase asked

"I'll explain later but Godzilla just fed and is going to rest somewhere, that should buy us time to think of a way to take him down" Tachibana said

The Autobots stepped aside as Godzilla went into the water and swam off, no one could see where he was headded. The Gotengo and Super X then landed and the occupants stepped out.

"What the hell Admiral? I could of taken his mind!" Lopez stormed towards his commanding officer, only for Ratchet to step inbetween them

"You mind on telling me what in the All-Spark just happend?!" Ratchet ordered

"There's no way for sure you know that you could, even when the Kilaks took his father's mind, it didn't last long and he wiped out most of their forces" Tachibana replied to Lopez

"WHAT THE SCRAP IS A KILAK AND WHERE IN THE PIT DID YOU GUYS COME FROM?!" Heatwave yelled, feeling that he and the Autobots were being ignored.

"From what we can gather, we're from another universe, and that creature was Godzilla, the king of the monsters" Gordon said, "Arcee filled us in about the Autobots and Decepticons,"

"Okay, and who are you" Blades asked

"We're with the Global Defense Force, we've been formed in 1957 after an alien invasion, our job is to protect human kind against alien invasions and kaiju attack" Tachibana explained, "and Gordon and his team might know who you guys are but I don't so explain"

"We are Autobots, autonomus robotic organisims from the planet Cybertron, the others that that creature fought were Decepticons, we've been at war with them for eons, and it cost us our home world," Ratchet said

"And they made their way to earth due to deposits of Energon, thier main fuel source" Gordon added

"Okay and what about that Godzilla creature?" Boulder asked

"After the second World War and the world entered the Atomic Age some mutations appeared, most of them were of thought to be extinct like dinosaurs, Godzilla was one of them, the first one destroyed Tokyo in 1954 and killed 30,000 people" Tachibana was cut off

Suddenly there was an explosion, everyone looked out at the sea where a navy destroyer was sinking, in flames

"Damn it!" Tachibana said ,"I thought I sent the cease fire order to everyone!"

Godzilla rose up from the ocean and roared, the navy ships opened fire on the kaiju

"Attenion all navy ships, cease fire and retreat, you can't stop that creature" Tachibana said over the communicator

Godzilla fired his atomic breath at the ships, destroying them all, back at the aircraft carrier where the refugees were taken to, Huxley's camera bot caught it all on camera and it was sent all over the internet.

"As you just saw, the creature just destroyed the Decepticons' warship and then wiped out an entire navy fleet like nothing," Huxley gulped "God help us all with this monster"

Godzilla looked at the aircraft carrier, he was enraged now and saw another creation of man, he charged up his atomic breath, everyone of the ship began to panic, some of them even jumpped overboard. Godzilla was ready to attack, until the skys boomed and vortexes appeared all over.

"What in God's name is going on now!?" Gordon shouted as a bright light started to envelop everything.

Back at New Kaon, at what is now called Darkmount, Megatron threw several Eradicons at one another in a fit of rage.

"How in the name of Primus did we get bested by that Godzilla creature" Megatron roared

the other Decepticons looked at Megatron as if he were crazy.

"Uhh Lord Megatron, how do you know that's what the creature was called?" Knockout pointed out

Megatron looked confused as he realized what he said

"I have no idea, all of a sudden it feels like I knew about that creature since I arrived to this planet" Megatron pondered, "and yet I remember that it never existed until now"

"I think it's best that you let Knockout check to see if you're alright mentally," Starscream suggested, "I think our defeat took it's toll on your min..." he was cut off by a booming sound as the vortexes and light appeared over the fortress...

to be continued


End file.
